


Helping Hand

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Nick gets a boy to open up by revealing his own past.





	Helping Hand

Helping Hand

Captain Jim Brass sighed as he left the interrogation room.  
"Without the boy talking to us we have no one to hold accountable." He told Russell.  
"We've tried to get him to open up." Russell shook his head, "He's too scared."  
Neither noticed CSI Nick Stokes nearby.  
With a deep breath he pushed off the wall as the men walked away.

The boys mother looked over as the door opened to admit a man she hadn't met before.  
"I'm Nick Stokes, CSI, I work with Russell and Brass," he introduced himself, "You guys have been here a while, why don't you go get Tyler something to drink, I'll stay with him." He offered.  
Miss Anderson hesitated but got the feeling this was a good man and that he wanted to talk to Tyler alone, maybe he'll open up without me here.  
"I'll be back real soon honey." She kissed her son's head and left with the officer who was in the room with them.  
"Hey Ty, How you doing buddy?" Nick asked sitting opposite the boy who hadn't uttered a word since arriving at the police station when his mom brought him after seeing bruises on him and suspecting abuse, not just physical either.

"Miss Anderson?" Brass asked seeing her outside the room.  
"One of your guys wanted to talk to Tyler, maybe he'll tell him what happened." She sighed deeply.  
Russell walked over to the glass and listened in.

"Not feeling too talkative huh? That's okay." Nick nodded to the silent boy.  
"They don't understand. How could they? They don't know how embarrassing it is, or how ashamed and guilty you feel." Nick said quietly.  
Tyler looked up at him.  
"I was nine. It was just the one time by a new sitter but I still remember it. I didn't have the courage to tell my mom. She still doesn't know. The only one who does is a good friend I told eleven years ago." 

"Nicky." Brass murmured.  
"You didn't know." Russell stated.  
"This isn't a ploy to get Ty to talk?" Miss Anderson asked.  
"Nick wouldn't do that." Brass shook his head.

"I just wanted you to know I understand." Nick said and rose.  
"He gave me candy." Tyler said quietly.  
Nick sat back down and turned on the tape recorder and just let Ty tell his story.

Miss Anderson rushed into the room when Nick turned off the tape recorder, Brass and Russell followed.  
She hugged and kissed her son.  
"Can I take him home?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Brass nodded picking up the recorder.  
"Hey Ty, you need anything, just to talk, you call me." Nick handed his business card to the boy.  
Tyler nodded and held it tightly as they left.  
"Nicky..." Brass started.  
"I'd appreciate it if this stayed between us Jim." Nick said without looking at his one-time boss.  
"It will." Brass assured him and left to issue an arrest warrant for Tyler's molester.  
"You helped that boy a lot." Russell said.  
"I couldn't help myself or anyone else after me she hurt. That's something I have to live with but maybe Tyler won't. I'd appreciate your discretion too." Nick glanced at him.  
"You have my word." Russell nodded.  
"Thank you. I'll finish that paperwork on the McCloskey case and have it on your desk within the hour." Nick nodded and left the room too.

"You still here?" Brass asked a short time later as he spotted Russell.  
"Do you know anything about Nick's family?" Russell asked.  
"I met Judge Stokes and his wife a few years back, she's a lawyer, in fact, I think there are a lot of lawyers in Nicky's family. Why?"  
"Just curious. I need to head back, let me know when Tyler's abuser is brought in, I'll process him myself."  
"You got it." Brass nodded and Russell left.

As Russell walked out of the police station his thoughts turned to Nick.  
I bet his mother knows, that she figured it out at some point. She probably never brought it up because he didn't. If it was my son I wouldn't want to make him relive it but I would feel that burden of guilt for the rest of my life. 

 

Now I get why Nicky empathizes with the victims, he was one starting at age nine, Brass sighed and looked at the tape he held.  
"Maybe Tyler won't be one anymore thanks to you Nick." He murmured and left the police station too.

the end 2014


End file.
